<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stolen Glances by abald0204</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458368">Stolen Glances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abald0204/pseuds/abald0204'>abald0204</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deamus, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Harry/Ginny Valentine's Day Fic Fest, Hinny, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, jily, oneshots, pavender, ronmione, soft, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abald0204/pseuds/abald0204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a soft one-shot book about Valentine's Day at Hogwarts.</p><p>Couples included:<br/>Harry x Ginny<br/>Ron x Hermione<br/>Dean x Seamus<br/>Parvati x Lavender<br/>James x Lily<br/>Sirius x Remus</p><p>---</p><p>These are not my characters. They belong to JK Rowling, however, I do not support her. Every person is safe here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hinny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is technically for Valentine's Day, but if you want to have a couple you would like to see, I can always add to the story. My only request is no Draco, Snape, or adult and minor relationships.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Harry! Harry wake up!" Harry shot up from his slumber being such a light sleeper. Someone was calling for him from the common room. He swiftly reached over to his nightstand to grab his glasses and wand, ready to fight whatever he was being called for.</p><p> Instead of the monster or dark lord or spell-gone-wrong that he was expecting in the common room, he saw Ginny holding two plates of breakfast and followed by a bunch of cheesy red heart balloons. She was even was wearing a bright red tee-shirt that read "Best Broom-Rider Ever" and a headband with a bunch of pink hearts on it. He let out a sigh of relief and a chuckle; she was safe.</p><p>"Happy Valentine's Day!" She put down their breakfast and leaped into his arms. He held her tight.</p><p>"Good morning, darling. Happy Valentine's Day," he said before letting her go. "Don't let anyone see that shirt Ginny, or Ron might curse me into oblivion."</p><p>"I got us breakfast from one of the kitchen elves so we can eat here instead of the Great Hall. I thought it would be nice to get away from the prying eyes," she said, grabbing his hand and leading him down to the comfy velvet couch. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from Ronald the big and scary."</p><p>"You are brilliant, Ginny. This... this is..." he was left speechless. The kindness and patience showed to him by Ginny never ceased to amaze him. He had celebrated this muggle holiday with Ron and Hermione by giving each other chocolates in years past but this was his first time celebrating because he was in love. Love. They had been dating since Christmas, but the "L" word hadn't been addressed yet.</p><p>"I am glad you like it," she giggled. They ate their breakfast and watched the snow billow down outside the windows while embracing the comfortable hominess of the Gryffindor common room.</p><p>"By the way Gin," Harry said as students started sneaking back into the common room to get their wands or notes for the coming school day, "Don't count me out on the romance stuff. I have a few tricks up my sleeve."</p><p>"Potter, the only tricks you have up your sleeve have to do with your damn wand. I will see you soon," after a peck on the cheek, Ginny headed up to her common room to get dress.</p><p>"Wait! Let me at least walk you to class," Harry pleaded. Ginny laughed, but eventually caved and agreed.</p><p>---</p><p>In an uncharacteristic change of plans, Harry skipped his classes. There was no way that he was going to mess up Ginny's first Valentine's day with him. She deserved the heavens and earth the sing her praises. She deserved the finest gifts and the deepest love. He got to work quickly.</p><p>He first enlisted Hermione's help to break into the girls' dormitories. There, he left her hand-made card, balloons, a bunch of desserts from Honeydukes (he slipped some to Hermione along with a card while she wasn't looking), and hung an enchanted banner over her bed to say "World's Greatest Girlfriend Resides Here". </p><p>"Don't tell Ron I let you do this," Hermione warned.</p><p>"Why is that?"</p><p>"He thinks I am a goody-goody. Can't let him know that I am actually Hogwarts resident rule-breaker."</p><p>---</p><p>At lunch, Ginny had reserved the coveted Quidditch pitch for a flying session together. They flew over the top of the school and watched the owls fly out to drop off special gifts from students to their parents at home. Harry himself had sent Hedwig to the Burrow to give Molly a card.</p><p>After their flying session, Harry walked Ginny to Potions.</p><p>"Why haven't I seen you in any classes today Harry?" She questioned. "You never miss a class, especially not Transfiguration. Minne might kill you for that. What are you scheming?"</p><p>"Ask no questions and you will be told no lies," he responded, kissing the top of her hand as he walked away. </p><p>"You and your love of muggle authors will be the end of me, Potter!" She called from Snape's classroom doorframe.</p><p>---</p><p>Everything was set. Padma and Luna had helped Harry with the finishing touches to his perfect evening with Ginny. He was sitting in his room finishing getting ready when Ron came barging in.</p><p>"What the hell Harry?!" Ron must've seen the goofy shirt. <em>Fuck.</em></p><p>"I am really sorry about that, Ron. I am sure she was..." Harry was cut off.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me you were sending my mum an owl? I forgot to send one and I just got a Howler. Made me drop my chalice on Hermione and now she's cross with me," Ron complained, plopping onto his bed. "She is going to hate me forever."</p><p>"Sorry mate, I've had a busy day. I'll make it up to you, I promise," Harry fumbled with his tie and ran out the door.</p><p>---</p><p>*Knock knock knock*</p><p>"Just a moment!" Ginny called from the other side of the wooden door.</p><p>As it swung open a few seconds later, Harry's jaw dropped. In front of him stood Ginny, dressed in a forest green silk dress, pearl earrings, and the "H and G" gold necklace that he gave her for Christmas. Her long, bright red hair fell into beautiful curls reaching the middle of her back.</p><p>"Harry," Ginny said, shutting Harry's mouth for him, "I think you lost your jaw."</p><p>"You are stunning," was all he could muster. He asked her to dress fancy for her surprise, but she was even more beautiful than he could've dreamed.</p><p>"Thank you! You don't look too bad yourself," she said, giving him the once over. Harry had settled for the muggle suit Aunt Petunia sent him that belonged to Dudley for the Yule Ball two years ago. It was too big then but with Mrs. Weasley's help, it now fits him perfectly. Harry blushed a deep red. She knew what she did to him and wasn't afraid to watch him turn into a young boy. Someone had to humble him sometimes and she was totally fine with being that person.</p><p>"Ready to go?" He asked, setting out his hand.</p><p>"Anywhere as long as I am with you," Ginny said as she took it. They walked arm-in-arm out of the common room and up the stairs. </p><p>"Did you like your gift?" Harry asked as he led her up many flights of stairs.</p><p>"Of course. I especially loved the banner. It will never come down; until I graduate at least. The signed Holyhead Harpies jersey, that was so cool!" She told him about each player who he asked to signed the jersey: their positions, their stats, and their prior teams and school. Most of them came from Hogwarts, but a few women were from Ilvermorny in the United States and one lady hailed from Beaxbaton Academy. </p><p>Eventually, they had reached the seventh floor. Ginny started to understand where they were.</p><p>"How did you manage to snag the Room of Requirement?" She questioned as they walked through the massive wooden doors that had appeared out of thin air in front of them.</p><p>"It helps that no one knows it's here besides a few of our closest friends," he replied as he held the door open. </p><p>The pair walked into the room and Harry was so proud of his work.</p><p>Padma had strung light across the ceiling of the empty room and enchanted them to twinkle like stars in the night sky. Luna decorated the room to resemble the image of a fancy restaurant that she saw in a Muggle Studies textbook. There were candles set on a lovely little dinner table where Harry had made them dinner. He cooked it all at Hagrid's so the elves wouldn't question him. A small fireplace and a record player were sounding off some of Ginny's favorite songs.</p><p>"This is magnificent! How did you do all of this?" She asked as he pushed in her chair. One the table was Ginny's absolute favorite meal of all time: dinosaur chicken nuggets and curly fries. </p><p>"I had some help throughout the day. You know I couldn't manage this alone."</p><p>"I know Ron couldn't do this, so who helped you?"</p><p>"Hermione, Padma, and Luna. Don't worry, I gave them Valentine's too. Lovely people, we have really wonderful friends."</p><p>"I will make sure to thank them profusely. I didn't even know you could get these in the kitchen! I thought that they didn't carry muggle food products." Ginny was still geeking out about how fun they are. "Harry look; the dinosaurs are kissing. You know, I would still kiss you if you were a dinosaur."</p><p>"Thanks, Gin, I feel the same way. I had to give your mum super-specific instructions on how to obtain them. The grocery store totally freaked her out, but she sent them to me yesterday."</p><p>They eventually retired to the couch in front of the fireplace where cups of tea were already waiting for them.</p><p>"I had a lovely evening, Harry. Thank you." Ginny kicked off her heels and curled up in Harry's lap. He truly couldn't be happier with her. </p><p>"I have one more little gift," he said as he caressed her hair absentmindedly.</p><p>"Harry James Potter, there is nothing more you can give me!"</p><p>"Aww, come on. This is the best gift." Ginny sat up and looked at him as he spoke.</p><p>"You are the greatest person in the world. You are brilliant, witty, brave, kind, and so patient with me. You make me a better man every day. You have taught me what it means to be a good person. So I just wanted to tell you, I love you." Harry finished his speech and was immediately met with lips on his. Ginny held his face tenderly.</p><p>"I love you too. I love you so so much. I couldn't wish for a more perfect moment. I love you, Harry." Ginny was glowing. She had loved him for so long. She remembered their first kiss at that moment when she felt like she was going to explode with joy. That moment pales in comparison to this.</p><p>"I will love you forever, Ginny. I promise that I will prove that to you every day for the rest of my life."</p><p>From that day on, he kept that promise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ronmione</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valentine's Day, just like every holiday, was always celebrated to the nines at Hogwarts. After the war, Hermione returned to finish her final year. Looking around at the newly renovated Great Hall, Hermione could still remember her first year. It was the first time she was even given a valentine. Harry and Ron had given her forever flowers (they were still next to her bed on her nightstand) and a box of chocolate frogs. That was when she knew that she had made life-long friends.</p><p>---</p><p>"Ginny, did you get any mail today?" Hermione asked at the classic Great Hall holiday feast. Around them, little red hearts sparkled and Flitwick enchanted a radio to play classic love songs. Students were having romantic dinners with their significant others or expressing their affection in other ways, trying not to get caught by professors.</p><p>"Yeah! Harry sent me a love letter and found an artist to create a rendition of our first kiss on a canvas. It's in the dorm." Ginny pulled the letter out of her pocket and showed it to Hermione. It was lovely. Harry's a total romantic and totally mental for Gin.</p><p>"What about you Cho?" Since McGonagall became the Hogwarts Headmaster, the ban on inter-house divisions had been lifted. Students were free to sit where they wanted. The only real division was just where each student slept, but even then Ravenclaws often hung out in the Hufflepuff common room and Slytherins could be found playing pool with Gryffindors.</p><p>"Lee sent me a new wizarding chess set. He accidentally broke my other one on our date over the Christmas holiday," she said, smiling to herself.</p><p><em>So the post works</em>, she thought to herself. <em>Then why hadn't Ron sent anything? Or even acknowledged her letter and Gryffindor flag that she sent him?</em></p><p>---</p><p>As she was settling in for a quiet night of reading (what's new) by the fire, a scratch came from the window. And then another. And another. Hermione rose from her spot to see what the commotion was all about outside the window. All she could see that a floating blob. Another rock bounced off the window. </p><p>"Reducto!"Hermione blasted the window to pieces. The floating blob came into view.</p><p>Ron, aboard an old broom, flew into his old stomping grounds.</p><p>"Hello my love, I am sorry for being so late. I couldn't risk getting caught by Minnie," he said, hoping off the broom. "Looks like there is a new hole in the common room. I thought I would've remembered it, but hey, my memory isn't what it used to be."</p><p>"Reparo." Hermione quickly fixed all the damage left from the glass. "I thought you forgot me, you idiot!"</p><p>"How could I forget the love of my life?" Ron pulled her close to him, dipping her backward and kissing her tenderly.</p><p>"You could've sent an owl you know," Hermione said, unable to the smile creeping across her face. She was home in his arms. Her anger quickly faded to joy; he broke into Hogwarts just for her.</p><p>"So what was the plan then?" Hermione questioned. "There is no way you came all this way to not have a plan."</p><p>"My dear, of course I have a plan! Go grab your sheets," Ron ordered.</p><p>"Accio sheets." Hermione's bedsheets came flying over to her.</p><p>"Or you can do that. Now, you have to open your gift," Ron said handing her a package out of the satchel over his shoulder.</p><p>"I feel like the steps of your plans might be a little out of order, but alright," Hermione set the sheets down on the couch and opened her gift. From the pink and red wrapping paper, Hermione unveiled a muggle movie projector. </p><p>"This is really cool, thank you! I wish I had movies to play in it though," she said as she read the instructions. </p><p>"Ah, I thought you would say that." Ron handed her another package, but this was much smaller than the projector. "All of these were recommended to me by the lady at the store. She said that you would like them. London is massive, by the way. I got lost so many times I ended up calling Harry and he apparated us home."</p><p>In the second package was a group of movies including:</p><p>You've Got Mail</p><p>The Wedding Singer</p><p>Titanic</p><p>Ever After</p><p>Sleepless In Seattle</p><p>Pretty Woman</p><p>The Parent Trap</p><p>Can't Buy Me Love</p><p>"I have no clue what any of them are about and I will take you to buy mo-" Ron was abruptly interrupted by Hermione's lips on his.</p><p>"I don't know what any of them are about either. As long as you will watch them with me, I couldn't care less," she told him.</p><p>"Okay, so now comes the fun part: the fort!" Ron announced.</p><p>"Please quiet down, Mr. Weasley!" The portrait of Professor McGonagall called from directly above him. "Some of my students are trying to sleep!"</p><p>Laughter erupted from the couple. Ron fell over and Hermione couldn't catch her breath. If one looked close enough, you could see a thin smile across the portrait's face.</p><p>"I tried so hard not to get caught too," Ron whined, finally able to get a complete thought out after several minutes of laughing.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure this means we have her blessing though," Hermione pointed out.</p><p>---</p><p>Ron collected the pillows off of the couches. He used the odd collection chairs to create the walls of the structure. He pushed the massive velvet red couch over to the fort to create a back wall. He placed the pillows on the ground for comfort and carefully laid Hermione's quilt across the top as their ceiling. He then summoned some snacks for their movie. No movie-going experience was complete without popcorn and chocolates and Ron would never argue with desserts.</p><p>Hermione hung her flat sheet against the only empty wall. All the others were lined with the many accomplishments of the house of Godric Gryffindor and namely the savior of Hogwarts, their dear friend Harry Potter. She set up the small white projector to hit the sheet in just a way so that they could see the movie from inside their warm cocoon. After setting up their magnificent fortress, the couple decorated with the extra throw pillows and random blankets left out in the common room. It was time to select a movie.</p><p>"What do you want to watch?" Hermione questioned.</p><p>"They are your movies, 'Mione. You pick!" Ron said, relinquishing his power to his girlfriend.</p><p>"Noooo," Hermione whined, "I need help! I haven't seen a movie since I was living in Hampstead!"</p><p>"Fine. How about Titanic?" Ron offered.</p><p>"Umm, no. We should watch The Parent Trap," Hermione countered.</p><p>"If you knew what you wanted to watch, then why did you give me an option?"</p><p>"I didn't have a pick until I read the movie summaries. Titanic looks sad. This sounds like some ridiculous scheme your doofus brothers would pull." Hermione put the disk in. Ron nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Fred and George love the classic 'twin manipulation' prank. They actually were forced to take all of the same classes after their second year because they constantly switched between each other's classes," Ron informed her. "They eventually got caught when neither of them could remember what their actual class schedule was and had to ask McGonagall for help."</p><p>The couple cuddled up together, watching the strangest film either of them had seen to date. </p><p>---</p><p>"Is that what American summer camp is like? What a weird punishment." Ron was impassioned by the oddities of the movie. "Their father is an absolute idiot! His girlfriend treats his daughters like utter troll boogies and he just lets her!" These comments continued throughout the movie.</p><p>Most people would've been bothered by his inability to keep silent, but Hermione loved it. She knew that it was how he showed that he cared; by keeping involved with the situation at hand. She was so grateful to have him there. Life after the battle wasn't the same and although she would do it all again, she sometimes wished that she could've given more of herself to the cause or saved more people. It was a miracle that Fred survived, but many were lost. She, along with the remaining seventh years, set up memorials for the fallen staff, students, and magical beings who died protecting Hogwarts and the whole Wizarding World. Most of all, she missed being so close to Ron and Harry. They had spent the majority of their formative years together and in that time she fell in love with her best friend. Not having them there was like having a piece of her heart missing.</p><p>"'Mione," Ron asked, "Are you alright? You look sad. I am so sorry for being late. I just wanted to surprise you and had I known that Minnie would find out, I would've been here sooner."</p><p>"No, no, I am not upset with you. I just missed you. It is so weird having to walk these halls without you by my side."</p><p>"Oh, did I not tell you? I'm coming back next week," he said nonchalantly. "Harry and I worked out a way to finish out schooling even after missing the first half of the year with Headmaster McGonagall. Did you know that people are willing to give in to your wishes when you save them from impending doom?"</p><p>"You're coming back to me?!" Hermione was in utter shock. Her wish was coming true.</p><p>"Yes, and I couldn't be more overjoyed," he beamed. "It also helps to have a true certificate of graduation to get good jobs. Although I was a pivotal part of protecting and defending the Wizarding World against the worst evil known to man, the Ministry recommended that we should just complete our schooling. I think mum had a hand in that decision, but I'm not going to argue."</p><p>Ron turned to Hermione; she was glowing. Her smile could light up the deepest pits of hell. He didn't deserve her, but she picked him anyways. She was so bloody brilliant and charming but terrifying and intimidating at the same time. She was like a goddess. He would be totally happy to bask in her boundless knowledge and sarcastic remarks for the rest of his life.</p><p>Hermione was insanely overjoyed. She had been trying to convince McGonagall to force them to finish their final year. McGonagall had fooled her once again. Her beautiful boy would be with her again and she could enjoy weekly dinners at Hagrid's, Quidditch matches (she finally understood the sport), and complaining about the amount of homework they had. </p><p>"I love you, Ron Weasley," she whispered, holding his beautifully freckled face in her hand. "Thank you for being, well, you."</p><p>"And I love you, Hermione Granger," he replied. "You are my everything and it has been torture away from you."</p><p>"Then never leave me again," she told him.</p><p>"I promise." He sealed his promise with a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Deamus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*DISCLAIMER* This one-shot is in reference to my book "An Owl's Intuition." Not really a spoiler, but more of a backstory.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seamus Finnegan was a man of many talents, but Muggle Studies isn't one of them. Although his father is a muggle, he had been entirely raised in the Wizarding World. His father and mother agreed to these terms long before he was born. It was his fourth year and he was totally failing the class. His professor, Charity Burbage, told him that if he failed the class again that she would have no choice but to recommend him to be expelled. </p><p>---</p><p>"Mr. Finnegan," she said, slightly annoyed, "I can give up but one more chance to improve your current grade."</p><p>"I'll do anything, professor!" </p><p>"First of all, you are going to fix your tie. Uniforms are in place for a reason." Seamus adjusted his uniform, being sure to look as proper as possible. "Second, seeing as how the beloved muggle holiday of Valentine's Day is almost upon us if you could create something the represents love to the non-magical world, I will give you some extra credit. The bigger and more accurate, the more points. You have until February 14th."</p><p>"I'll get right on it! I promise I won't let you down!" Seamus ran out of the classroom to get to work on his project.</p><p>---</p><p>"Dean! Dean!" Seamus yelled. "Deannnnnn! I need your help!" It was currently February 12th and Seamus hadn't begun his extra credit assignment.</p><p>"What the hell do you want, Seamus?" Dean was currently engrossed in a sketch of something that Seamus couldn't quite figure out.</p><p>"I have this extra credit assignment that if I don't do, I might fail out of Hogwarts!" Panic laced his voice.</p><p>"And what do you want me to do about it?" Dean didn't even look up from his paper.</p><p>"I need your help building a gasbow." </p><p>"A what?" Dean's eyes parted from his sketch pad. <em>What the bloody hell is this boy on about?</em></p><p>"A gasbow. You know, the thing people stand under when they get married?" Seamus was pacing the floor, anxious for an answer.</p><p>"Seamus, do you mean a gazebo? Because there is no such thing as a gasbow," Dean chuckled.</p><p>"Okay fine! A gazebo! Will you help me or not?"</p><p><em>I'd fix every problem for you if I could</em>, Dean thought to himself. <em>Stop! That is your best friend. This crush of yours might just ruin the best relationship he has ever had. Nothing was worth risking losing Seamus.</em></p><p>"Ya, fine," Dean answered, keeping his cool. "What's the plan?"</p><p>"Glad you asked! I was thinking we could build it just in front of the Black Lake. No one would bother us there and it would be a nice addition to the scenery. I got Hagrid to save me a bunch of wood from the old animal stables."</p><p>"Alright, but we are going to need to work quickly." There was no way Dean was going to pass on the opportunity to spend a whole day or two alone with Seamus.</p><p>---</p><p>Dean followed Seamus down to Hagrid's. Hagrid showed them where the planks were.</p><p>"Take whatever you need, gents. I was just going to use it as firewood but if they could be useful somewhere else, that's fine by me," Hagrid bellowed. Dean was a tall boy, but even he only reach Hagrid's elbow.</p><p>"Thanks, Hagrid! You are my savior!" Seamus called back. The two boys enchanted the wood to follow them out to the woods.</p><p>---</p><p>"What if we get lost?" Dean questioned, getting more and more nervous about how far into the forest they were walking.</p><p>"Don't worry so much Dean," Seamus tutted. "We have each other. And wands. We will be fine."</p><p>
  <em>We have each other. What a lovely thought.</em>
</p><p>The pair reached the lake. The mountains glistened with a pristine sheet of white snow. It really is a beautiful sight, but Dean knew that those waters were never to be touched. There was definitely something in there and he had no interest in finding out what it was.</p><p>"Here we are!" Seamus stood in the middle of a circle of rocks. "I already set these here to show me where to lay the, what's it called again? Oh ya, the foundation!" Seamus rolled up sleeves and got to work.</p><p>---</p><p>Dean and Seamus spent several hours constructing the gazebo. The cement foundation was set and the boys followed it up with a layer of wood. They then set up the fencing around the edges.</p><p>"Seamus," Dean asked while painting the fences white, "Why are we building this in the first place? I mean I know that it's extra credit or whatever but why a gazebo?"</p><p>"Oh, well it's Valentine's Day soon," he answered as he set down the can of paint. </p><p>"I'm going to need you to elaborate," Dean replied, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"We were studying muggle wedding traditions for Valentine's Day. I am totally failing her class, as you know, and because it is Valentine's Day she said that the bigger the project I choose, the more points she is willing to give me. The guidelines were just that it had to pertain to muggle wedding ceremonies or love or something." Dean watched Seamus as he explained his reasoning. He noticed that Seamus talked with his hands when he was excited. "I guess the gazebo was most interesting to me because it's like a room, but it's outdoors. How weird; I love it!"</p><p>"That is actually a cool assignment. I probably would've written wedding vows," Dean thought out loud.</p><p><em>They would probably be to you.</em> He kept that thought in his head.</p><p>"Why didn't I think of that?! You are so smart, it's a wonder you are friends with me," Seamus chuckled.</p><p>---</p><p>The boys were able to finish the gazebo in one day. It was a long, grueling day and there were a few mistakes, but they did it. Unfortunately, the missed dinner. And curfew. They were lucky they weren't caught sneaking back into the castle.</p><p>Once they got to the common room, Dean let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Sorry I kept you out so late, Dean," Sean apologized. "I thought it would be better to just finish. Let me at least get you some food. I have some snacks hidden away." </p><p>Before Dean could protest, Seamus was already flying up the stairs.</p><p>While Seamus was gone, Dean fumbled with the letter in his pocket. It was a love letter written to Seamus. He thought he had made it clear that he's gay, but he wasn't totally sure. Seamus sometimes wasn't the most observant person. Before he could chicken out, Seamus came bounding down the stairs and saw the letter.</p><p>"Whatcha got there?" Seamus asked, handing Dean a bag of chips and a can of fizzy drink. </p><p>"Seamus, do you think you are ever going to get married?" Dean questioned.</p><p>"Probably," he answered casually, "But that poor man is going to have a lot to put up with."</p><p>
  <em>What!? Seamus is gay?</em>
</p><p>"I'd bet," Dean responded equally as casually. "I pity him really."</p><p>"Well, what about you?" Seamus inquired. "Think someone could make an honest man outta you?"</p><p>
  <em>Here goes nothing.</em>
</p><p>"Actually, I do. But he would have to be someone really special." Now comes the waiting to see how Seamus would react.</p><p>"You're gay!?" Seamus shouted. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" </p><p>"Would you please quiet down, the whole school can hear you!" Dean whisper-shouted back "I could ask you the same question, Seamus. You never told me you fancied gents!"</p><p>"I thought I made it pretty obvious," Seamus defended. </p><p>"No Seamus, I'm the one who has made it clear," Dean argued. "I even kissed Harry in Spin The Bottle last week!"</p><p>"Huh, I guess you did your best to show me. Well, congrats on 'coming out'," Seamus said, calming back down.</p><p>"You too," Dean responded. "I have one more thing to tell you."</p><p>"Actually, so do it," Seamus replied, becoming super serious of the sudden. "But you first."</p><p>"There is no easy way to say this. I umm, well..." Dean fumbled over his words. After a few seconds of 'umms', he finally got to the point. "I like you."</p><p>"Bloody hell," Seamus whispered to himself in shock.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," Dean was rambling furiously now. "Your friendship means so much to mean and I don't want to ruin it but hell, I had to tell you!"</p><p>It was quiet for another moment.</p><p>"Please, say something," Dean asked meekly. <em>He had ruined it. Not every gay man likes their gay friends, you idiot.</em></p><p>"I'm glad you told me," Seamus said calmly. "Because it makes me telling you that I love you and have for a while a hell of a lot easier." A smirk swept across his face.</p><p>"You love me?" Dean was equal parts ecstatic and confused.</p><p>"What's not to love? You are the best part of me and you have taught me more than any professor at the damn school." Seamus was getting more comfortable now that he knew the feeling was mutual. "Why do you think I asked you to help me with the gazebo? I love you, but you are not my most handy friend. I wanted something that could be ours and ours alone."</p><p>"You're a fucking romantic," Dean muttered. "Please, go on."</p><p>"I've known I've fancied you for a long while now, but I guess I was sacred for ruining our friendship."</p><p>Dean laughed. "That's what I was worried about too!"</p><p>"You can't get rid of me that easy, you know," Seamus joked. </p><p>It was silent again, but this time there was no tension. It was comfortable. </p><p>Dean looked at Seamus and smiled. Being as bold as he had been the rest of the last hour, he grabbed Seamus' chin and pulled him close. Just a centimeter away from his face, Sean could see the freckles that danced across Seamus' nose and the golden flecks in his eyes.</p><p>"Are you going to kiss me yet or should I take over?" Seamus questioned. He too was basking in his victory. Dean, who is all things good and loyal and just, feels the same way about him. </p><p>Dean closed the gap, pushing his lips gently to Seamus'. It was the perfect first kiss. Seamus wrapped his hand behind Dean's head and pulled away, placing their foreheads together.</p><p>"Dean Thomas, will you do me the honor of being my Valentine?"</p><p>"Absolutely," Dean chuckled. "Seamus Finnegan, will you do the honor of being my boyfriend?"</p><p>"I would love nothing more."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pavender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I told you already, I will be down in a minute!"</p><p>"Lavender Brown, if you don't hurry your ass up we are going to miss the trip to Hogsmeade!" Parvati shouted from the portrait hole. Luckily, everyone else was either already waiting at Hagrid's or they were too scared to talk back to her. The younger kids deeply feared her, and she enjoyed it that way. "I have a whole date planned, and I do not want it to go to waste!"</p><p>Lavender came fumbling down the stairs looking flustered. "Sorry, I am ready now." Since it was February, it was still pretty cold outside and Lavender was sporting a bright pink coat with sage green corduroy pants and a white sweater. Her beautiful brown hair was gathered into two puffs on both sides of her head.</p><p>The girls ran down to meet their friends just in time for their monthly outing. It was true, Parvati asked Lavender out just the week prior. It was their third official date, but they were still in that "no labels just yet" limbo where they would tell people they were dating but haven't actually used the word "girlfriends." Parvati had been crushing on Lavender for a long, long time. Unbeknownst to Parvati, Lavender had felt the same way equally as long and only dated Ron for a short stint of time to make Parvati jealous (it totally worked). Spending the majority of their formative years as dorm mates and good friends, she and Lavender eased into dating pretty seamlessly. There was no way she could describe the way her soul lit up when she saw Lavender laugh at a joke or how every kiss is just as exhilarating as their first. But damn it, she was going to lay it all out today if it was the last thing she did.</p><p>---</p><p>"So, what do you have planned today, darling?" Lavender asked as they walked together through the official gates of Hogsmeade Village. This little town held so many of their greatest memories, so she was going to use that to her advantage.</p><p>"I guess you will have to wait and see. Fancy a butterbeer?" Parvati asked, opening the doors to The Three Broomsticks. That place was always their first stop. It was pretty much the first stop for every student, considering it was the first place of interest to any young witch or wizard upon entering the village.</p><p>"Sure!"</p><p>---</p><p>The two girls found a quiet empty booth in the back of the crowded shop. Once Madam Rosmerta brought them their drinks, Parvati laid out her plan for the day.</p><p>"So, today we, well actually just you, are going on a... drum roll please... scavenger hunt!" Parvati announced. Lavender looked delighted.</p><p>"Yay! I love scavenger hunts! Will there be magic involved? How many stops? Should I have worn something different? I might need a little assistance along the way though. I sometimes get lost, especially here since we only come once a month." Lavender was a rambler when she got excited and it was just about the cutest thing ever.</p><p>"No problem, I planned for that," Parvati said while slipping Lavender her first clue. "We are actually at stop number 1. Read the note please."</p><p>Lavender cleared her throat to use her *fancy* voice; "Roses are red, violets are blue. Go ask Rosmerta to give you your clue!" She jumped up and ran over to the kind shopkeeper to receive the first real clue.</p><p>"Whatcha get?" Parvati asked, trying her best to stay calm. Her nerves were going berserk but it was worth it to see Lavender so excited.</p><p>"She gave me a dried leaf." Lavender thought for a moment. <em><b>What place would have or need leaves? Or rather who would use them?</b></em></p><p>"If it helps, we have a good friend who is very interested in this field of study," Parvati offered. She was referencing Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor's resident Herbology Wizard.</p><p>"Oh, is it Dogweed and Deathcap?" Lavender asked. "Because Nev is into Herbology and that is the only Herbology store I know of here."</p><p>"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!" Parvati exclaimed. "Come on, let's go!"</p><p>---</p><p>At Dogwood and Deathcap, Lavender was instructed to collect one of the namesakes of the store: Dogwood. She quickly retrieved the daisy-like flower. Better than retrieving Deathcap; that stuff is super dangerous.</p><p>"You're pretty fast there, Brown," Parvati commented as they walked out of the store. "I thought it would take longer to find some. However, you missed your clue. You are going to have to look for it."</p><p>"Dang it! I knew I missed something," Lavender whined. "I'll be right back."</p><p>A few minutes later, Lavender walked out the storefront with a piece of paper in hand. </p><p>"This one says: They fly high above the sky. Where can one go to give it a try?" Lavender furrowed her eyebrows. "Well, there is the owl post or the quidditch sporting good store. Both have to do with flying." She stared at the paper and reread it over and over. "I am going to say Spintwitches Sporting Needs. No one I know can ride an owl."</p><p>"Yes indeed. Someone is waiting for you there, so you might want to hurry," Parvati mentioned casually.</p><p>---</p><p>At Spintwitches Sporting Needs, Harry was holding the next letter.</p><p>"What a fun idea Parvati! Have fun you two," he said, not-so-slyly winking at Parvati as he walked away. He mouthed 'Good luck' as well.</p><p>"Don't flirt with my girl, Potter!" Lavender called as he shot them both finger guns. How he is dating Ginny, no one knew. </p><p>"Don't worry, he had his shot and totally blew it. He actually turned me away from men completely," Parvati giggled. The Yule Ball was an utter disaster for all parties involved. Harry was an awful date for her and Padma and Ron literally spent the whole night angrily sitting next to each other.</p><p>"Thank goodness he did or else we wouldn't be here right now," Lavender beamed. It was little comments like that that made Parvati weak in the knees.</p><p>"Okay, so what does Potter's note say?"</p><p>Lavender read allowed, "First, collect the item used to win a Quidditch match." Before finishing the letter, she ran inside and got a cheap, used one from the second-hand bin. "Okay, done. The next part reads: Laughter is the best medicine. Oh, this is easy, Zonko's!"</p><p>Nodding, Parvati took Lavender's hand as they walked to Zonko's. They walked past a window and she caught their reflection. Lavender was smiling at the little snowflakes that were stuck to her gloves. </p><p>"Look at how cute they are!" she exclaimed as she watched them fall onto her glove off the rooftops of the shops. Parvati was shamelessly watching the girl of her dreams. </p><p>At Zonko's, Lavender had to retrieve the worst prank that they ever had played on them. It was easily the time they were getting ready to study in the library and someone set off Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. It filled the whole library for so long that Parvati actually fell asleep and missed all the studying. Lavender purchased a little bag of it; might come in handy some time. It was with the cashier that Lavender received her final note.</p><p>
  <b>An English delight. If done right, it will be sure to make you feel warm and bright.</b>
</p><p>"Parvati," Lavender looked completely lost. "I am going to need a little more context. This is gibberish as far as I am concerned."</p><p>"We drink it," she added. "And you like your with a light dash of milk and one sugar cube."</p><p>"TEA!" Lavender exclaimed. "Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop! Let's go, I am starved for one of her scones!"</p><p>---</p><p>The couple ordered quickly. It was almost as busy as The Three Broomsticks, but just with couples. This is where basically any couple went for a nicer date with still attending Hogwarts. It was quite a cute place but since parents are relied on completely, budget-conscious was the key.</p><p>"Okay, here is your last note," Parvati muttered quickly. She scratched the back of her head and turned away from Lavender as fast as possible.</p><p>"This one simply says: 'What if my favorite nickname for you?'" </p><p>"Well, you are welcome to guess or the final answer is on the back," Parvati replied. <em>No going back now.</em></p><p>Lavender, a girl not known for her patience, turned the card over and read allow, "Girlfriend." The word hung in the air. A smile slowly crept across Lavender's face and a tear fell from her eye.</p><p>"That's my favorite nickname for you too, Pav," she choked out.</p><p>Parvati let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness, because that would've been so awkward if you didn't." Lavender playfully slapped her arm.</p><p>"Oi!" called a voice from the table over. "What did she say?" It was Harry. Stupid nosy git. Ginny was sitting with him, looking both invested in the response and embarrassed that Harry interrupted the moment.</p><p>"I said yes!" Lavender responded proudly. "I am lucky enough to be Parvati Patil's official girlfriend!" Applause erupted from the other tables.</p><p>"Congrats, you two," Madam Puddifoot said sweetly as she brought them their drinks and assorted baked goods. "On the house for you." She smiled at them as she walked away.</p><p>"Hey," Parvati whispered over the loudness of the cafe, "You are the best girlfriend ever."</p><p>"Aww, you are so wrong!" Lavender whispered back. "That title belongs to you and you alone. Thank you for such a lovely day." She gave Parvati a quick kiss on the cheek. She still felt like a nervous little school girl around Parvati, but she wouldn't change this moment for the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Jily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">First Year - Valentine's Day 1972</span>
  </em>
</p><p>"Good morning, Lily," said a peppy voice behind her. She heard giggling coming from Mary, Marlene, Dorcas, and Alice from in front of her. </p><p>"Good morning," she looked up from her scribbling on her Valentine to Severus. "Oh, hello Potter."</p><p>"You know, you can call me James," said the boy with glasses far too big for his face. His friends, famously known as The Marauders, surrounded him. They all had on goofy pink shirts with different cheesy pickup lines. She was closest with Remus Lupin, who looked completely unenthused at first glance, but she knew him better. He was happy to have a place where he belonged; people to belong to.</p><p>"How can I help you, Potter and company?" She asked. She refused to refer to them as "Marauders." There were just a group of four small 11-year-olds with big dreams and bigger schemes. Most of all, they were total bullies to her closest childhood friend and she would not stand for it. </p><p>Each boy handed each girl a small card. James hands Lily a red envelope and a chocolate frog. For once in his young life, James Fleamont Potter was bashful. </p><p>"Umm, we just wanted to say happy Valentine's Day ladies," he said, swinging his arms nervously. He worked up the courage to meet her bright green eyes. "Happy Valentine's Day Lily."</p><p>After the boys walked away, each gal opened their cards. Sirius, Peter, and Remus' cards all just said "Happy Valentine's Day" but it was still charming. James's cards read the same to the other girls, but Lily's was different. Her's read:</p><p><b>Happy Valentine's Day</b> <b>Lily</b> <b>Evans!</b> <b>You</b> <b>are</b> <b>really</b> <b>cool</b> <b>and I hope </b><b>you</b> <b>get</b> <b>a</b> <b>lot</b> <b>of</b> <b>cards</b> <b>telling</b> <b>you</b> <b>as such. Enjoy your day. </b></p><p><b>xx</b> - <b>James</b></p><p>She realized that in all her years of friendship with Severus, not once had he said anything that nice to her. She ended up deciding not to give him the card she wrote him after Potions class when he spent the entire class complaining about how stupid the holiday was.</p><p>"I think it is nice to celebrate love, Sev," she eventually interrupted. "It feels good to be recognized and everyone needs a little joy in their life."</p><p>"You're only saying that because every girl loves Valentine's Day," he dismissed quickly. Lily rolled her eyes. She was not going to be put in a bad mood because Severus was.</p><p>***</p><p>James gave everyone in his class a Valentine. He loved spreading a little joy, especially to those who thought no one would remember them. To his excitement, he even made some new friends. While eating dinner and hearing about all of the Valentine's Day gifts the Prewitt twins received, a pink envelope appeared in front of him. </p><p>"Did anyone see where this came from?" He asked. Remus looked around and seemed to notice something, but didn't answer. Sirius and Peter both shook their heads.</p><p>"Sorry mate, I have no clue," Peter said.</p><p>"Well, don't just hold it," Sirius prodded. "Open the card!"</p><p>James tore open the envelope to reveal a small, cursive note that read:</p><p>
  <b>Thank you for the Valentine today. It was really sweet of you to include all the first-year Gryffindors. xx</b>
</p><p>"Well," Remus sighed, "Who's it from?"</p><p>James checked the envelope again and a sprig of fairy foxglove, a delicate pink flower, fell out. James furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.</p><p>"No one, I guess," he said, both confused and slightly sad.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Second Year - Valentine's Day 1973</span>
  </em>
</p><p>"Beautiful morning, isn't it Evans?"</p><p>"What Potter, I'm busy!" Lily turned from her conversation with Marlene to see James Potter, curls of hair sprouting out of the top of his head like an overgrown weed, smiling at her. Marlene giggled at his ridiculous outfit. He was wearing goofy heart-shaped glasses and a red shirt that said "Mr. Steal Your Heart" on it.</p><p>"Happy Valentine's Day!" From behind him, Sirius threw confetti and the girls and other innocent bystanders. He ran away before Marlene could hex him.</p><p>"Potter! Littering is no good for the environment," Lily scolded. James immediately cleaned up the hall before they were yelled at. He handed each girl a Valentine. In addition to the card, James handed Lily a small stuffed animal owl with light pink and white feathers and big golden eyes.</p><p>"It's because you are so wise. Happy Valentine's Day Lily!" He smiled at her. "Oh, you to McKinnon."</p><p>"James, hold on!" Marlene pulled out four muggle Tootsie Pops that Lily had told her about. "Here. One for each of you idiots. Happy Valentine's Day."</p><p>***</p><p>"This is the greatest piece of candy ever invented!" Peter exclaimed after James gave them their lollies. They were pigging out on the candies they received throughout the day in their dorm.</p><p>"Second greatest, Pete," Remus corrected. "Chocolate is the greatest invention to mankind and if anyone says otherwise they are completely lying to you."</p><p>"No Remus, Pete is right," Sirius rebuked. "Chocolate is not the greatest thing ever because I am allergic to it."</p><p>"That sounds like a personal problem," Remus countered. Those two would fight about any topic under the sun. James fiddled with the unopened envelope in his pocket. It was identical to the unlabeled one he received the year prior.</p><p>"Just open the damn thing!" Remus said, pulling James out of his deep thought. <em>Who could this be from?</em></p><p>
  <b>Happy Valentine's Day James. I hope you had a lovely day. We all appreciate you. </b>
</p><p>A small lavender bud tumbled out of the envelope.</p><p>"Looks like you have a secret admirer," Peter teased as he looked up from the ridiculous card game he was playing with Remus and Sirius.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Third Year - Valentine's Day 1974</em>
  </span>
</p><p>"Excuse me," said a young Ravenclaw girl, "Are you Lily Evans?"</p><p>"Yes, how can I help you?" Lily asked sweetly. The girl called over several other students. Lily spotted the frogs and knew what was coming next. The group of students was delivering singing Valentine's this year.</p><p>"Oh my Godric," Lily murmured, turning crimson.</p><p>The talented choir broke into their rendition of "Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You" by Frankie Valli. As they finished, James showed up from behind the students with the biggest smile on his stupid face.</p><p>"Happy Valentine's Day Lily!" People were... clapping for him? She was unsure what was going on because she was mainly focused on hiding from the deep sense of embarrassment.</p><p>"Begone Potter," she said, waving him away.</p><p>"Fine, fine. I am a patient man, Evans."</p><p>"Boy." Lily corrected him.</p><p>"Alright, a patient boy. Here you go," he said as he handed her a card. "Happy Valentine's Day."</p><p>After he was gone, she opened the letter. </p><p>
  <b>My dearest Lily,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Happy Valentine's Day! You are still the coolest person I know (don't tell Sirius or he might hex me). You are insanely smart, absolutely stunning, and you make each day a little better. Thank you for showing me how to be a better student, friend, and person.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>James xx</b>
</p><p>***</p><p>James was getting out of Quidditch practice when Remus appeared at his side. </p><p>"AHHH!" James screamed as he turned away from his conversation with Frank Longbottom. "Where the hell did you come from?"</p><p>"Be more perceptive and you would know," Remus replied as they walked away from the Quidditch pitch. "Here, this is for you." He handed James a small card.</p><p>"Moony! You shouldn't have!" James gushed. "I didn't know you were my secret admirer!"</p><p>"Shut up you dumbass, you know it isn't me. My handwriting is nowhere near as nice as the cursive in your cards."</p><p>James laughed, knowing full well that Remus was not his admirer but loving bugging him any chance he could.</p><p>"So what does it say?" Remus asked.</p><p>James read the card allow, "Happy Valentine's Day. You are a wonderful friend and loyal beyond compare. I hope that you know your friends love and appreciate you. You're a dork, but you are our dork."</p><p>Three light blue forget-me-nots fell out of the envelope.</p><p>"Remusssssss," James whined. "You had the envelope! You know who this is from!"</p><p>"Nope, sorry. I was studying in the library and this showed up with a sticky note on it telling me to deliver it to you. I figured it was your secret Valentine but I didn't see who it is from," Remus explained. </p><p>"UGH! I just want to thank this person!" It really bothered him that he couldn't express his gratitude for the kind words he had gotten for three years. He always wrote a 'thank you' note to the people who gave him Valentine's because his mother would be mortified if he didn't.</p><p>"Someday you will know. Or you will never find out who it is and receive these forever without a name. Who knows!" Remus joked.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Fourth Year - Valentine's Day 1975</span>
  </em>
</p><p>"Oh love of my lifeeeee," called James from the top of the stairs that lead to his dorm. "Lily! Lily! Lily!"</p><p>"What Potter?" She eventually responded because she was getting death glares from other students trying to revise in their common room.</p><p>"It's the best day of February!" He was sporting an "I &lt;3 Lily Evans" t-shirt. What a dork.</p><p>"Potter..." Lily said with a warning voice. "Tread lightly. Last year you totally embarrassed me."</p><p>"And like I said, I am truly sorry about that. Embarrassment was not the goal in the slightest."</p><p>"Fine. What are you doing?" Lily asked. James was starting to convulse. Oh no, he was attempting to dance.</p><p>"Dancing baby!"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because you think I am a terrible dancer. Following this logic, which is untrue because I am a great dancer, my gift to you this year is my own embarrassment to counteract yours from last year," he confidently explained, whole-heartedly believing his ridiculous plan.</p><p>"And how will you actually become embarrassed? You are wiggling your shoulders to no music for me and the three other people in here," Lily pointed out.</p><p>"Ah-ha. I knew you were smart enough to ask that question. Here is the fun part. You pick the song and I will perform an interpretive dance at dinner tonight." His eyes gleamed with pride at his magnificently terrible plan.</p><p>"Oh Potter, you are a fool."</p><p>"A fool for you" he winked. "So, what song dearest?"</p><p>"Oh, you think I am going to tell you now? No no, I will start playing a song and you will start dancing. You won't know when, you won't know where, but you must be prepared," she challenged.</p><p>"You're on Evans," James said. </p><p>***</p><p>James had been on edge all day. Lily still hadn't played the song and it was starting to make him nervous. Of course, today happened to be one of the few times a year that Dumbledore joined their meal. Wonderful.</p><p>"Potter!" Lily called. This was it.</p><p>James jumped out of his seat and started to stretch. "Whatcha got for me Lils?"</p><p>"Here you go Potter, please give me your all." Lily somehow started to play "Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In" by The Fifth Dimension.</p><p>James stood up on the table, forcing several unhappy Gryffindors to move away. He shimmied his shoulders, bit his lips in concentration, and begun. He started out simple with the Shopping Cart, then progressed to the Sprinkler, the Running Man, the Tap and Snap, etc. He managed to not be on-beat for the entire dance. </p><p>As the song concluded, other students had joined in for the impromptu dance party. James hopped down from the Gryffindor table, his face rosy with joy. Lily couldn't help but smile at the scene; all of her friends cheering him on, Sirius twirling like a ballerina, Marlene and Dorcas sneaking glances at each other, and James legitimately loving every moment of his terrible dance. Someone had continued the music without her knowledge, but the Great Hall was alive with the festivities. In the midst of the chaos, James found his way over to Lily.</p><p>"Happy Valentine's Day milady," he whispered.</p><p>"You really should dance Sirius up on his dance lessons offer," she responded.</p><p>***</p><p>James strode up to the dorms alone, palming yet another secret card that was left at his usual spot at the Gryffindor table. He rubbed his thumb over the beautiful cursive of his name.</p><p>
  <b>Dear James,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>That performance of yours was, well something else. You never fail to lighten the mood. Your dedication truly is unmatched. I hope your day was full of fun and friendship. xx</b>
</p><p>A sprig of heather flowers was nestled under the note in the envelope. James sat at the massive window and stared out over the moonlit campus grounds, wondering who in the world was sending him these letters.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Fifth Year - Valentine's Day 1976</span>
  </em>
</p><p>"Ugh, what happened last night?" Lily asked groggily. She was definitely sightly hungover.</p><p>"Shut. Up." Mary was not having it this morning. As her memories came rushing back, she remembered why they were currently laying on the ground of the common room with Remus, James, and Peter across the room sprawled out in a cluster of arms and legs and Marlene and Dorcas cuddling in front of the magical fire.</p><p>"Happy Valentine's Day!" called a perfectly awake and vibrant voice.</p><p>"I SWEAR TO GODRIC PRONGS IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR MOUTH I WILL SHUT IT FOR YOU!" screamed Remus.</p><p>"Good morning handsome! So glad you joined in on the celebration last ni-" his voice was cut off. Lily sat up from her sleeping area next to the already snoring again Mary to see James freaking out without being able to say a word and a smug Remus getting cozy again.</p><p>"Now I don't mean to keep you awake, darling," Lily started wearily, "but do you mind unmuting Potter so I can figure out what happened last night? He is the only one who is ineffective by alcohol."</p><p>"Only if you promise to get him out of here," he responded. Lily nodded in compliance.</p><p>"I will take him to the Prefect's bathroom and we will sort this out," she promised. Remus unmuted James, who promptly began speaking nonscene again.</p><p>With her best death glare, Lily turned to James. "You shut your mouth and do not speak again until we get to the Prefects bathroom. I am hungover for reasons I do not understand and will not hesitate to mute you just like Remus did. Do you understand me? Nod yes if you do."</p><p>James, who fears Lily more than he fears McGonagall, nodded in compliance. They walked in silence through the quiet castle. For a Saturday holiday, almost no one was out walking around. Lily forced James to close his eyes as guided him inside. It took everything in him not to make about fifteen smart remarks about their current situation.</p><p>"Okay," she said, tiredly sitting down on the ground in front of the massive doors, "what happened last night? Please give me as much detail as possible but do not be too loud, my head is already ringing."</p><p>"You got it." James got started telling her about Gryffindor's big night. "So, we won the quidditch game. This should be obvious considering the fact that I am on the team. Anyways, Sirius and Mary, being the dynamic party-throwing duo that they are, held a small soiree. And then small became medium. And then medium became large. And then someone found my firewhiskey stash. And then someone starting playing Bowie and Queen and Remus joined in with your tipsy prompting. You are very adorable when you are tipsy; all giggly and you love to dance. You are a very talented dancer. Anyways, large became extra-large and Longbottom asked Alice out on a date. More celebrating. And... um, that's it." James looked away from her. She knew that wasn't the full truth.</p><p>"Potter, what are you leaving out?" James shook his head violently.</p><p>"Nothing..." he trailed off.</p><p>Lily grabbed him by the shoulders. "James, what happened that you aren't telling me?"</p><p>"Well um," his face was telling Lily more than his words that whatever happened would not make her very happy. "Promise you won't kill me?"</p><p>"Yes. I promise." She was getting genuinely worried. "What the hell do I not remember?"</p><p>"Okay, so Severus showed up. He was angry that we were having fun. He demanded to talk to you. You, being kinder and more generous than anyone else I have ever met, agreed to speak with him. Then he started yelling at you for being, and I quote, 'a loose woman' for drinking at our victory party. You told him that he had no right to speak to you like that and then... then he called you a filthy mudblood for hanging out with us. He said that you were wasting away your power or something. You were crying and I was seeing red. I punched him in the face. Hard. Then you hexed me for punching him and you kicked him in the shins. Given that this all happened outside the common room on the staircase, I got us back inside and everyone had sort of begun to fall asleep. Now we are here."</p><p>Lily sat on this information for a while. James sat next to her and before she realized it, she was quietly tearing up on his shoulder. </p><p>"We aren't friends anymore?" she asked in a whisper.</p><p>"It seems like it," he responded. He pulled a small letter out of his pocket and a little box along with it.</p><p>"This might not be the time, but Happy Valentine's Day," he said, breaking the deafening silence.</p><p>She wiped her eyes, took the letter and box, and smiled. She opened the letter and read the kind words silently to herself. She followed up by opening the box to see a simple silver chain with an outline of the school on it.</p><p>"The silver matches the prefect's pin and the necklace is to remind you where home really is; where you are loved and appreciated."</p><p>For reasons unknown, Lily was absolutely touched.</p><p>"Thank you, James," she said.</p><p>***</p><p>James was over the moon about how well Lily took their interaction. There was no making fun of him, no immediate rejections, and no harsh words. He enjoyed their quiet silence immensely. She eventually fell asleep and he carried her back to the common room. Later that evening, Dorcas, who had officially announced her relationship with Marlene to the rest of their friends, slipped James his yearly anonymous Valentine.</p><p>"No, they aren't from me because I am a lesbian," she said, handing him the letter. "I also don't know who it's from. Happy Valentine's Day." </p><p>This year, the letter read:</p><p>
  <b>Dear James,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Happy Valentine's Day. Thank you for your help. You make everyone feel seen and valued. Thank you for making me feel valuable. xx</b>
</p><p>And as if on queue, a beautiful pink rose fell out of the envelope and for the fifth time he received one of these mystery letters, he dreamed he received it from Lily.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Sixth Year - Valentine's Day 1977</span>
  </em>
</p><p>"Lily, my darling, my pearl, please be my Valentine!" James pleaded.</p><p>"Potter," Lily waited a moment. "Fine."</p><p>James spat out his coffee. Everyones' jaws were on the floor.</p><p>"WHAT?" James screamed.</p><p>"One date. Tonight. Because I have to go to my sister's wedding and I want to bring a wizard that my parents will love and she will hate."</p><p>At this point, Sirius buds in, "Who the hell gets married on Valentine's Day? Does she have no class?"</p><p>"My sister thinks that her dolt fiancee, Vernon, is the most romantic man alive for agreeing to get married on Valentine's Day."</p><p>"Secondary question," Remus asks over Sirius's shoulder, "What kind of parent looks at their child and says 'yes the best name for this child is Vernon'?"</p><p>"The worst kind of parent," Lily responds. James was still in a state of shock.</p><p>"James, are you in or out? I've already cleared leaving with Dumbledore and he assumed you would come with me but I need to know now so I can change my date to Remus if you aren't coming."</p><p>"YES!" James shouted way louder than necessary. He was extremely flustered. "Here is your Valentine and I'll go get ready." He kissed the top of her hand gingerly. Giving her finger guns and walking backward he shouts, "You won't regret this!"</p><p>"Yes you will," everyone else at their table says simultaneously.</p><p>***</p><p>Lily finished applying her eyeliner as a knock sounded from the dorm's door. She took a deep breath, at least James could charm everyone at the wedding and she could hide. Looking in the mirror, she momentarily saw the 11-year-old girl whose heart was broken by the look of hatred painted across her sister's face when that letter came in.</p><p>"Can I come in?" James's voice sounded from the other side of the door.</p><p>"Ya, come in," she said, steadying herself.</p><p>"Wow," James said, closing the door behind him. "You are magnificent in every way possible."</p><p>James stood next to her bedframe in a dashing sky blue suit. He held a bouquet of lilies. Ironic.</p><p>"Beautiful flowers," she said.</p><p>"They're for you," he responded nervously. "Are you okay? You look nervous."</p><p>"I don't get along with my sister or her fiancee. They don't like magic. They are cruel. They won't like you, so I am sorry in advance."</p><p>"They'll love me," he responded confidently. "You finally warmed up to me and it only took 6 years. They will have a lifetime to love me."</p><p>Lily laughed so hard she fell onto her bed beside James. "I never hated you. I hated that you and the rest of your boy band bullied Sev but I didn't see how awful he was when I wasn't around."</p><p>"Well, then let them hate me. They are just going to be jealous that you will be the most beautiful, intelligent, interesting person at the wedding and have the hottest date ever. I mean look at me Lils, a am objectively the hottest man on Earth."</p><p>"Alright hotshot, let's go," she said, putting the flowers next to her bed and leading him down the stairs to see all of their friends there waiting to send them off like parents on their kid's first day of school.</p><p>"Have fun!" Marlene called.</p><p>"Don't get arrested!" Sirius added.</p><p>"Don't do anything we wouldn't do!" Remus quipped.</p><p>"Or just don't get caught!" Mary concluded.</p><p>Walking arm-in-arm, Lily looked up at James who couldn't shake the massive grin across his face. She smiled to herself too, she had wanted this for a while now too. After a year of building a real friendship, Lily understood what was so charming about this ridiculous boy: he might have a big ego, but he has an even bigger heart.</p><p>"They know we are just going to a wedding right? We aren't going to commit arson or anything," she said casually.</p><p>"We could if you wanted to," he responded enthusiastically. "There is probably an abandoned building or outhouse or something that we could burn."</p><p>"Oh my Godric James! That would be insane," she chided.</p><p>"I was just playing along with the joke!" he defended. They laughed all night long, making jokes about how ridiculous Vernon looked in his periwinkle suit ("no one looks better than me in ridiculous colors than me Lils") or how strange muggle traditions were. They danced together when James wasn't charming the socks off every person at the ceremony other than Petunia and Vernon.</p><p>***</p><p>"Thank you, James," Lily said sincerely as they entered Hogsmeade Village again. "You made tonight bearable."</p><p>"You must really mean it because you called me James," he pointed out jokingly.</p><p>"Don't blow it Prongs," she responded, smiling at herself.</p><p>"Holy cow, I am 2-for-2!" He cheered. Lily punched him in the arm playfully.</p><p>***</p><p>As they finally wandered back into the common room, Lily grabbed something from her purse.</p><p>"I was asked to give you this," she said as she handed him a small envelope. "They asked to remain anonymous but said that you mean a lot to them and just wanted me to relay the message." James beamed at her.</p><p>"I have always imagined you giving me these," he said. He read the card aloud.</p><p>
  <b>Dear James,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You truly are 1 in a million. You radiate a kind of energy that could be mustered by <em>the</em> James Potter. I hope that you know how much I, and everyone at Hogwarts, appreciate it. Nothing compares to the smile on your face when you enter a room.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Happy Valentine's Day &lt;3 xx</b>
</p><p>"Lily, will you do me a favor?" James asked as he stared intently at the petunia in his hand.</p><p>"Depends," she answered.</p><p>"I know they want to remain anonymous, but can you thank this person for me? These letters are so kind and I honestly have no clue who they are from," he said.</p><p>"I can do that," she agreed. "Goodnight James Fleamont Potter, sleep well."</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Seventh Year - Valentine's Day 1978</span>
  </em>
</p><p>"JAMES! JAMES! PRONGS! PRONGSIE!" Lily called from the other side of his dormitory door. "COME ON!"</p><p>"Hold your horses woman, I will be out in a minute," he answered. It was their first official Valentine's Day together. After six years of pining and pleading, Lily agreed to be his girlfriend at the end of their sixth year at Hogwarts.</p><p>Outside of their door, Lily stood surrounded by balloons and wearing an "I &lt;3 James Potter" shirt. No sight had ever made him so undeniably happy.</p><p>"Happy Valentine's Day babe!" She exclaimed, jumping into his arms for a hug.</p><p>"Nothing on this Earth has ever made me happier than you in that shirt," he chuckled.</p><p>"You like it?" She asked. "Sirius had it made in our 4th year. Now let's go, we are going to be late for our special dinner!"</p><p>***</p><p>"How did you pull this off?!" James exclaimed, shocked at the candlelight dinner Lily had set up in the Room of Requirement. </p><p>"The room did it all," she asked, diving into the plate of waffles in front of her. Breakfast for dinner was their collective favorite and it is never served at Hogwarts.</p><p>"Well, that's really freaking cool," he said in awe.</p><p>***</p><p>After wandering over to the couch, James handed Lily her Valentine. As he did, he got down on one knee. When Lily finished reading the beautifully written love letter, she looked down to see James, on one knee, and a ring pop in hand.</p><p>"Will you, Lily Evan, promise to eventually marry me at one point in our lives?" James asked.</p><p>Lily took the RingPop and laughed, "Yes, you dork. I actually have something for you too."</p><p>Lily pulled out a little letter of her own, placing it in James's hands.</p><p>"Read it out loud," she instructed.</p><p>"Dearest James, I love you. I love you a thousand times over. Every day with you is a privilege. It's almost laughable that after all this time, we ended up together just like you said. Happy Valentine's Day my love." James looked back up at her as he pulled a lily out of the envelope.</p><p>"It was you?!" James was starting to spiral. "All these years, it was you? I never knew. I thought you hated me until last year and even then I never thought it was going to be you."</p><p>"James, I put a petunia in last year's card! My sister's name is Petunia."</p><p>"I swear I never knew," he whispered to himself.</p><p>"I love you, dummy," she said, grabbing his jaw and pulling him into a sweet, tender kiss.</p><p>"I've always loved you," he answered pulling her closer to him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>